


Kotetsu's Reality

by Kitanrum



Category: Tiger & Bunny
Genre: Drabble, Drinking, Fluff, Multi, Sadness, Suicide Attempt
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2012-12-24
Updated: 2012-12-24
Packaged: 2017-11-22 05:50:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,732
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/606487
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kitanrum/pseuds/Kitanrum
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just a few drabbles featuring Kotetsu's dreams.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The First NIght

Kotetsu groaned gently, rolling over on his side. What had he done the night before? He tried to sit up a little bit, feeling a strange weight stopping him. "Wh-what?" He said softly, feeling his head throbbing. Tired amber eyes looked down to find what exactly was keeping him pinned to the ground. "Eeh!" He cried out, seeing a shock of blond hair here and long flowing brown hair there. Barnaby laid on his left side, curled to his chest while Tomoe laid on his other side, her head pressed to Barnaby's. The two seemed to be blissfully unaware of the fact that he was awake. He could hear their light breathing almost in sync. What was going on? Why were they both here? And why did his head hurt?

Kotetsu lightly stroked Tomoe and Barnaby's heads, trying to wake the two up. Barnaby had curled further into while Tomoe raised her head up slightly, her chin resting on Kotetsu's chest. She smiled up at him, her hand stroking his cheek a bit. "T-Tomoe? W-WHat's going on?" Kotetsu asked softly. He felt her her index finger suddenly against his lips as if to quiet him. She leaned up to kiss his cheek. She sat up slightly, her long brown hair draping over her shoulder. Kotetsu looked down a little bit and blushed. His eyes were wide as it hit him that she wasn't wearing anything. He looked down at himself, realizing he too was naked. Fearful amber eyes traveled over to the still sleeping blond at his side, seeing he had seemed to share their same state of nakedness.

In a panic, Kotetsu looked up at Tomoe. "I-.. W-What's—" He started to ask but she just smiled and kissed his lips. "You were quite the charmer last night." He heard Tomoe's melodious whisper in his ear.

In just the same moment, Kotetsu felt Barnaby move around. The blonde now lay on his back, watching him with tired eyes and a genuine smile. "Good morning." He hummed softly, leaning over to press his lips to the mans neck gently. "I was a little worried last night might have done you in." Barnaby said teasingly, sitting up in just the way Tomoe had.

A very confused Kotetsu looked up at the two, tilting his head from side to side to look at the blonde male and the brunette female. Why weren't they looking at each other? Why weren't they saying thing to each and only talking to him? Kotetsu felt their hands on his cheeks, effectively stopping him from looking around. Both came down and kissed his temples. "Still a little drunk?" Tomoe giggled as she pulled back. "I've never seen you like that before, Kotetsu… So romantic." Barnaby whispered pulling back with a smirk.

"I love you… Mr. Kaburagi." Tomoe hummed, taking he turn to kiss Kotetsu. She lingered for a little bit, pulling away few moment later. "I want to go to the waterfall at the cove today, Kotetsu! I heard it's really romantic~! I'll go get ready." Tomoe sang and slipped off the bed.

"I love you… Mr. Kaburagi-Brooks." Barnaby whispered into his ear and nipped his ear lobe. The blonde leaned over to kiss him gently for a few seconds before pulling away. "Come on, the boat is docking this morning. We should get ready." Barnaby said with a bright smile. He disappeared almost immediately once he stood up off the bed.

Kotetsu sat up, looking around him, seeing how there was nothing else here but just the bed he lay on. He looked up to the source of the light, hearing his name being called various time, but it was just so muffled and far away. "I love you too…" He whispered to the air, suddenly falling back on the bed.


	2. Deception

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is based off an RP with a Barnaby and a Dark!Ivan on tumblr. Mostly all headcanons!  
> Yes, Kotetsu and Barnaby are married.

Just about every ounce of drinkable alcohol in the Kaburagi-Brooks household had been exhausted, save for the expensive rose wine Barnaby treasured. Kotetsu had lied in his drunken text message to the blonde that it "sucked"; truth be told Kotetsu started crying when he saw the rose wine because it reminded him of Barnaby. Beer and Vodka had been Kotetsu's comfort for the evening, thought the combination was nowhere near enough to drown the man's troubles.

Kotetsu clung to his phone as it was his only form of contacting Barnaby, regardless of the fact that the blond probably thought of him as lower than scum for what he had done. Right… What had he done? Oh yeah, he'd slept with that Dark Ivan who had pretended to be Barnaby. What an idiot he had been. How could he not even tell the difference between a fake Barnaby and a real one? Had he just been hopeful and thought the blonde spontaneously came home just for him? Just like he'd stopped working to go home and make love to nothing but a fake?

The room was closing in on Kotetsu again; he could feel the walls yelling at him, telling him he was worthless, scum, sullied and sinful. The brunette made a run for the door of the apartment. He needed air and quickly. He stumbled through the halls of the apartment building, falling over himself until he reached the elevator. That had not been the best ideas since the walls of the elevators yelled at him just like Barnaby did. He could hear the others usually calm voice turning angry and screaming into his head.

The opening of the elevator doors was a blessing. Kotetsu stumbled out and ran to the nearest trash can, heaving into it, his bottle of vodka chinking against the metal trash can. He panted harshly, feeling the cold night air on his bare back. Right, he didn't have a shirt on, just his pants. Kotetsu spat into the trash can, wiping the corner of his mouth with the back of his hand. The brunette took a swig of the vodka to wash away the bitter taste in his mouth.

Kotetsu shivered, panting as he looked up at the night sky. His hand reached up to grab a moving start, or what he thought was a moving star since everything around him wobbled. The brunette looked back down, padding his way slowly to the railing. His motor skills completely shot, he crashed into the railing and slumped over it, looking down at the busy Gold Stage. "I'm sorry." Kotetsu croaked. "I'll fix you… I'll fix you now, 'cause I said I would. I'll fix you good…" He said. The brunette repeated this quietly, turning it into a mantra. The man set down his bottle of vodka, giving it a gentle kiss. "I'm sorry. Maybe I'll see you again someday." He whispered to it.

Nodding his head, Kotetsu stood up as straight as he could, climbing up the railing. "I'LL FIX YOU NOW! I'LL GO AWAY AND FIX YOU!" Kotetsu shouted out at the sky. He stretched his arms out, tilting his head back. He could feel the powerful wind blowing over him, his hair flailing around his head. "I'LL FIX YOU LIKE I SAID I WOULD!" He shouted again, the tears streaking down his cheeks. His hands went to his face, covering. "I-I'm sorry… I'll die now and fix you…" He whispered. And with that, he leaned back and fell.

Luckily or unluckily for the veteran hero, he had failed to actually step over the railing so while he did fall to the floor, it was to the floor of the roof top patio instead of the sidewalk hundreds of feet below. Kotetsu looked up at the sky above, wondering if he was in heaven or not. "No… I go to hell." He whispered out to the beautiful sky above him. Kotetsu sat up, rubbing his head a little bit. While it hurt, he was too drunk to really care. Snatching the bottle of Vodka, a disappointed hero stumbled back to the elevator, finishing up the bottle and throwing it to the trash. It didn't make it inside and it smashed to pieces on the floor, but Kotetsu kept walking to the elevators, almost falling in when the doors opened.

It was a quick ride back down to his floor; his body on autopilot as it led him straight to his apartment and into his bed, where he lay on his side, ready to hurl whatever else was in him. When he had been sober he had moved a trash can to his side of the bed, apparently aware of what he would do once he was "gone" and replaced by the dark, brooding Kotetsu that liked to drink. There was a small love affair with the trashcan before Kotetsu found comfort in his pillow. It was hard to remember when dream had become the new reality and reality the dream. How could there be such a reality without a Barnaby by his side? That was simply preposterous. Even so, the dreamland Kotetsu made for himself was far from the semi-perfect reality he lived in.

**\----------**

_He stands in a dark cell, staring out of the spaces between the bars that made his window.No birds twitter out side since there are no trees for them to nest on.He is just alone in a cell in a dark space. There is a sudden tug on his left hand; he looks and sees that his wedding ring has became a sort of hand cuff, but it is connected to something else. Kotetsu looks up and see Barnaby across in an other cell. He runs up to the door and tugs gently on the chain to wake up the other prisoner. The space between the cells is small enough, so he reaches out this hand to the blond. Softly he calls the other, smiling. 'I'll break us free. Just watch.' Kotetsu says softly. 'Give me your hand.' Kotetsu smiles, feeling the warmth and in his own. 'I'll set you free, just like I said I would. You're fixed now.' The man affirms, seeing the bars melt away, freeing Barnaby._

_The blonde runs up to the bars, hugging the brunette through them. 'Why aren't you free? Be free with me.' The younger man pleads, but Kotetsu shakes his head. 'I can't. Not when I've hurt you and broken my promise. You be free... Live without the regrets I have… You are no longer tarnished by me… Be free… For me.' Kotetsu says, smiling, his tears running down his cheeks. Barnaby's wedding ring and chain suddenly slide off the blonds hand and become a ball and chain instead collected just to Kotetsu. 'Be free.' Kotetsu whispers._

_Barnaby's eyes tear up but he nods and turns away. 'I love you… But not right now.' Kotetsu hears the other say as he walks away. Suddenly, the brunette's eyes are wide. 'Wait! Wait come back! Or love is forever! It's forever!' He shouts. He falls to his knees, the cage around him dissolving into nothingness. A larger Barnaby looms over him, holding Kotetsu in his hand. 'You lied to me and broke me. You were never going to fix me. You'll suffer now.' The blonde says coolly, his hands suddenly curling around Kotetsu an-_

**\----------**

Kotetsu gasped loudly, staring up at the ceiling. He heard the alarm clock blaring in his ear and reached over to smash it quiet. There was a vicious pounding in Kotetsu's head, his veins angrily pumping blood through his head. Both hands came up to his face, attempting to create some cover from the judging sunlight. He rolled over on the bed, trying to hide away from angry, pure sunlight, stopping short of Barnaby's pillow. He had grown so accustomed to seeing the others sleeping form at his side that he almost saw the others form indented on the mattress and pillow. A cautious hand reached out to pat the area to make sure there really was no one there.

Very slowly, Kotetsu pushed himself up on the bed. He closed his eyes, partially to block out the sunlight but more importantly to concentrate on the sound around him. The brunette strained his ears for five minutes exactly, attempting to hear Barnaby's footsteps, the sound of the tea kettle on the stove or even the sound of the shower; there was only the sound of his own breathing. Amber eyes opened up cautiously to avoid the sudden rush of light flooding them. The glanced around the room to confirm what his ears had heard; he was alone.

With great difficulty, Kotetsu stood up on the cold floor of the apartment. The man stumbled over to the dresser, opening the doors to reach in for his clothes. He was puzzled when he saw a pink button-up rather than a usual green one. Kotetsu looked to his right and saw an identical dressed and opened that. Here he saw all of his own clothes. He looked back over at the dresser before him and frowned gently. "Barnaby's." He whispered, as if saying out loud made it more official.

The veteran hero took the pink fabric and brought it to his face. He took a deep breath and almost held it. Barnaby's. How could he have made such a mistake? How could he not have identified the impostor? Kotetsu kissed the pink fabric. "I'm sorry." He whispered into it. Kotetsu put the article of clothing back into the others closet and nodded. He knew what he had to do now.

It didn't matter if whatever came next resulted in his death; Kotetsu was determined to spend every second of the rest of his life proving to Barnaby his love. He was going to make it clear to Barnaby he meant business and that his mistake was unintentional. Gathering his clothes, Kotetsu ran into the bathroom, showering off the shame from the day before off of his body. He was going to get Barnaby back at his side, last night's dream made it clear to him that only the blond could fill in the void that was his heart. "I'm not going to screw up… Not again." Kotetsu said firmly under the spray of the shower. Nothing was going to get in his way.


	3. Death of the Angel

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wrote this in a hurry to channel some emotions. It's riddled with typos that are never going to be fixed.

_"I'm sorry Mr. Kaburagi. We did everything we could."_

_"I… I know this is a hard thing, but we can show you the body i— !"_

There was a loud clatter and a clipboard came falling down to the floor. Kotetsu's golden eyes were only moments away from turning blue and ripping the man to shreds. "You're lying to me! LIAR!" He shouted in the man's face. The NEXT threw the man against the wall and was about to punch him in the face when he heard a nurse gasping. A split second decision had him hitting the wall right by the man's head. The nurse was coming out of her hospital room.

Kotetsu looked at the doctor and then at the nurse. He went running at the nurse, pushing her out of the way so he could run into her room. "Tomoe! T-Tomoe, the doctor's c-crazy! He—He says you're… D..Dead…" He trailed off, seeing that rather seeing his perky wife sitting on her hospital bed like a trooper, there was a mass underneath a white blanket. He swallowed hard and laughed a bit. "Hahah… G-G-Good one, honey! Hahah! T-That's a really mean j-joke! Hah! J-Jig is up Ms. Villainess! T-Time to surrender!" Kotetsu rambled, staying at the door, his gold eyes trained on the white sheet as if waiting for Tomoe to sit up and start laughing possibly saying "Oooh, foiled by Mr. Hero again!"

But there was no movement. Kotetsu walked slowly to the bed side shaking his head. "T-Tomoe, thi-this isn't funny anymore. C-Cut it out." He said, standing right at her side. "Y-You got until three o-or I take this sheet off!" Kotetsu said, sounding a little more impatient now. "One….. Two… T-… Three!" He said and pulled the covers off. He froze, staring down before him. "T-Tomoe?" He asked. There was no answer. No, there was just… Just… _A body…_

"No! Tomoe! TOMOE! WAKE UP! TOMOE!" Kotetsu shouted at the body and shook her gently. Desperately Kotetsu held her hand and kissed it and patted it. "T-T-Tomoe! No… No oh God no… Tomoe… Please, honey… W-Wake up…. Wake up…." Kotetsu begged, looking down at her peaceful form; there was a soft smile on Tomoe's lips. "No!" He shouted. "You promised me! You promised we'd grow old together! Tomoe! Y-You can't break a promise like that!" Kotetsu shouted at her body, leaning over her gently. His other hand came up to her cheek and stroked it gently. He shook his head, not caring that his hat fell off his head and on the pillow next to her.

"Tomoe… Tomoe oh god….. Tomoe." He cried gently, his face buried in her hair. He held her lifeless body close to his form, sobbing. He pulled back a bit and looked at her face and shook his head. "You promised me…" He whimpered. Kotetsu pressed his forehead against Tomoe's, shivering at the noticeable difference in temperature between his body and her freezing form. "You promised…" He whispered again.

Kotetsu pulled back a little more, tears streaming down his face, the droplets falling on Tomoe's lifeless and pale cheeks. "I love you…. Tomoe, I love you… D-Don't be gone… P-Please come back…. Come back, honey, please!" He begged as if her soul would just jump back into her body. When nothing happened he let out another sob, leaning back down to kiss her forehead. He moved down to her nose and hesitated before lightly kissing her lips. "Tomoe… I-I don't…. I don't want to be alone…. I'm afraid… I don't want to say goodbye… Please… Please…" He whimpered again.

He suddenly felt an arm on his shoulder and something inside of him snapped. Whipping around, Kotetsu threw a punch at the face of the person. "BRING HER BACK YOU STUPID PRICK! BRING HER BACK!" He shouted. His tears and anger blurred his vision. Whoever it was punched back which only made her angrier. "BRING HER BACK!" He cried out, his eyes glowing bright blue as his powers activated. For five minutes he pounded down on the person who'd attacked back until his power ran out. As his power faded away Kotetsu felt two large arms put him in a headlock. He struggled and tried his best to punch and kick but it was useless. He was starting to fade. With his last gasp he whispered "T-Tomoe…"

_"Honey? Honey, wake up." A soft melodic voice sang out. Almost angelic. "Honey! Wake up! Come oooooooon!"_

_Kotetsu groaned gently, looking up. There was a bright light above him; it was all around him actually. It was too bright to look at so he closed his eyes a little bit. "There we go, that my Tiger!" The voice said, giggling._

_"Tomoe?" Kotetsu croaked out. He felt a warmth pull him close and hold him tightly. "Yes." She answered. "Shhh… Don't say a word, okay?" She asked. Kotetsu felt a hand running through his hair and he couldn't help but start crying. "Shhhh, it's okay… It's okay… Listen. I need you to be strong for me, alright? I'm sorry I left like that. But you can't really choose, right?" Tomoe's voice asked, giggling a little bit._

_The warmth held Kotetsu closer and he even felt a few kisses in his hair. "I have to go soon… P-Please tell Kaede I love her, okay? And that Mommy'll be in a good place. O-Oh, and don't… Don't stay hung up on me. You're a great guy and I-I was so lucky to have you. I-I'm sorry I broke our promise, but things are meant to happen. I want you to be strong for me honey. No matter what, stay a Hero. Be Wild Tiger. That's what I want the most from you okay? Oh… Oh, I have to go now. Please be strong! And make every Wild Roar count!" Tomoe said. "I love you, Kotetsu… And I'm sorry." She said softly._

_"N-No s-stay. S-Sorry for what? T-Tomoe!" Kotetsu called out, opening his eyes but the bright light was too much for him._

_"I can't tell you… I don't want you to be upset right now. Be strong! Be Wild Tiger!"_

_The light and Tomoe's voice faded away. Kotetsu opened his eyes finally. There was just a spotlight on him in an infinite darkness. "Tomoe?" He called out but the darkness muffled his voice. He looked around sadly, feeling himself light all of a sudden like if he was about to faint._

_"To… Mo… E…" Kotetsu breathed out as he suddenly fell back._

Gasping for breath, Kotetsu woke up in his bed. It was dark and a heavy rain pattered against his window. Kotetsu held his chest trying to make sense of his entire situation. His entire body hurt, like if he'd been run over by a bull and thrown around by it a few times. Shakily, the brunette stood up. He began to wobble out of his room. "T-Tomoe?" He asked, his voice much louder than in that strange dream he'd just had. Clearing his throat, Kotetsu called out again. "Tomoe?"

"Kotetsu." A voice responded. It wasn't soft and melodic. It was deep and belonged to a man, a familiar man. "Kotetsu, I-I'm sorry." The man said. His voice came from the couch. When his vision came into focus, Kotetsu saw Antonio sitting on the couch with Kaede on his lap. His eyes widened; memories started flooding his mind. He was feeling weak again and as if he was going to faint again.

Kotetsu ran to the kitchen and doubled over the sink, tears overflowing again. He wasn't sure if it was the tears that came with throwing up suddenly or if it was because he realized that Tomoe was –. He felt his stomach lurch again and he couldn't really control it at this point. When his stomach had cleared itself he felt to his knees, his head and body slumped against the cabinet doors.

"Papa?" Kaede's little voice called out from behind him. Kotetsu couldn't look at her. He kept crying until he felt her small little arms wrap around his body as well as Antonio's. There was a large clap of thunder but Kotetsu's sobs drowned it out.

_Tomoe is dead._


End file.
